Concrete is a commonly utilised as a construction material due to its low cost, ease of prefabrication into desired shapes, and strength. However, concrete structures and elements have a cold, hard and unattractive surface finish with poor acoustic and thermal properties.
Prior art attempts to apply textile materials to the surface of concrete articles have mainly been focussed on applying such materials to the surface of the finished concrete articles. Few attempts have been made to integrate textile materials into concrete articles, mainly due to the harsh environment posed by uncured concrete (highly alkaline) and the difficulty in adhering a textile material to the concrete structure in a manner such that the textile material will not simply peel off the concrete once it has set.